In The Nick Of Time
by dublin writer
Summary: This story takes place one year on from my previous story "A Little Green" but it can be read as a stand alone story. This year The San Francisco St. Patrick's Day Parade is plagued by a bomb threat. How will Steve and Mike handle the situation? Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong as always to Quinn Martin.
**In The Nick Of Time**

 **A/N: Just a one shot story for the day that is in it to wish all the wonderful readers and writers of this fandom a very Happy St. Patrick's Day from Ireland! ... :-)**

Chapter 1

Mike was in another foul mood today and as such Steve had learned his lesson from last year and was keeping his distance as much as he could from the older man. It had become widely accepted that Mike hated St. Patrick's Day and all the "tomfoolery" as he called it, that went with it and so after last year's disastrous attempts to get Mike to attend the Parade, Steve had decided not to even ask to attend it this year. Mike's keen eye had spotted the pick pocket last year among the crowds watching the Parade and Steve's subsequent arrest of the felon had only resulted in a mass humiliation of the young Inspector with bruised ribs and a equally bruised ego to accompany it. He had had to endure weeks of green teddies and paraphernalia being left on his desk as his colleagues relentlessly teased him over the incident for weeks afterwards. This year he was NOT going and so he sat happily at his desk typing his reports and was quite content to remain the rest of the day that was in it doing the same.

Norm and Bill had tried their best to persuade him to join them at the Parade at twelve noon, even reminding him of the beautiful Irish girls that would be in attendance, dancing and twirling batons in short skirts and skimpy costumes but Steve had repeatedly declined, the reminder of his bruised ribs and equally painful "ribbing" still a sufficient deterrent to keep him from having any desire to attend. He picked up his coffee mug and took a few mouthfuls as he checked the time on the clock on the wall. It was just coming up to nine thirty and he had been in work since eight. Mike had come in just after him at around eight thirty and had been in his Office ever since. He hadn't mentioned the day that it was, on his arrival and yet Steve and the others in the Bullpen knew by the way he had grunted his good mornings and entered his Office, slamming the door behind him what kind of a day it was going to be.

Steve had bravely knocked at Mike's door around twenty minutes later as he was pouring coffee for himself outside Mike's Office and had asked the older man if he had wanted some. Having indicated somewhat grumpily in the affirmative that he would, Steve had brought the coffee in and judged Mike's mood more closely, deciding from his study that he would say nothing and just place the coffee on the older man's desk and leave as quietly as he had come in. To his surprise Mike had called him back as he had turned to leave.

"Thanks ... Oh Steve? ... Have you got the Collins case report ready yet?"

"I'm working on it now. I should have it completed within the hour ... You need it?"

"Within the hour will do ... Thanks ..."

"Ok, no problem ..."

That had been the extent of their only conversation so far this morning and Steve knew that it was going to be a VERY LONG day with Mike in his current mood. He had almost finished the report he was working on when he heard Mike's phone ringing and heard Mike bark a response into the receiver. He laughed to himself as he pitied the person who had chosen to call, on today of all days. Obviously it was someone who didn't know Mike very well and someone who wasn't aware of Mike's bad mood that usually coincided with this particular day every year. The phone call seemed to last a long time and Steve couldn't help feeling curious as he saw Mike's expression turn quite serious as the conversation continued. He began to wish that Mike had left the door open as he usually did, so that he could fully make out the words that were being exchanged. The more he tried to concentrate on the final words he needed to type, the more his curiosity got the better of him and eventually unable to contain it any longer he stood up and went over under false pretenses to refill his coffee mug. He watched Mike hang up the phone and then beckon him into the Office as he had seen Steve just outside the glass.

Steve opened the door and Mike wore a serious expression.

"See ... I told you I hated the tomfoolery of this day ... Didn't I? Just a recipe for disaster that's all it is ... Now I've said that to you before, haven't I?"

Steve merely nodded and looked puzzled at the older man, not quite sure what he was required to respond to Mike's annoyed rant.

"Well it looks like you're all going to get your wish and attend the St. Patrick's Day Parade after all this year. "

Steve heard Mike's words and became more confused.

"What are you talking about Mike? ... I told you I don't want to go this year ... Not after last year's fiasco."

"Well I'm afraid that this year, you don't have a choice!"

"What?"

That was the Chief of Police. City Hall just got an anonymous bomb threat for the Parade this afternoon ... And with the Parade so close to starting he's drafting in all available Police Officers to be on alert and assist the Bomb Squad in looking for anything suspicious."

Steve's face fell and his jaw dropped.

"A bomb? Well ... why don't they just cancel the Parade."

"Oh you know the Mayor. He's as stubborn as they come. He doesn't want to spoil the much loved Parade for the citizens of San Francisco ... " Mike said copying the Mayor's smarmy tone "... and especially not God forbid in a reelection year and especially if the threat turns out to be a hoax. No , he just wants an increased police presence there to be vigilant ... So we're up ... Get your coat and tell the others. He wants us on site by ten for a briefing with Ted Jarvis from the Bomb squad. "

Steve groaned. A bomb of all things! ... The young man developed a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and he didn't think it was a result of the early morning breakfast of toast and coffee he had consumed just two hours before. Leaving Mike's Office hastily, Steve grabbed his jacket and imparted the news to those assembled in the bullpen and from inside his office where he stood putting his trench coat on, Mike heard the collective groan and complaints that followed. He saw Steve holding up his hands in surrender and heard Steve's voice trying to reason with them.

"Hey! Don't shoot the messenger, alright? Mike got this from the Chief. It looks like we're all going to be attending the Parade in an official capacity."

More groans and complaints followed and Mike stormed out of his Office and glared at the protesters.

"Do you guys have a sudden problem with following the Chief's orders? Well? I don't like this anymore than you do but there could be many lives at stake here. There's a nut out there who has threatened to plant a bomb today and WE'RE going to try and STOP him. Now is that clear?"

Everyone in the bullpen nodded solemnly and rose to put on their jackets. Steve smiled at the way Mike was able to quell the unrest so quickly but his smile faded as Mike rounded on him too and glared. Once more in a teasing gesture of surrender, Steve held up his hands and responded to the seething glance.

"Hey! I'm with YOU. "

Mike's glare softened and so did his tone.

"Oh you are huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well then come on ... Jarvis is waiting."

Mike marched out of the bullpen and Steve followed just a few steps behind. Somehow today, with Mike's current mood, he felt safer taking up a rearguard capacity. Behind Steve, a steady trail of the remaining Officers from Homicide followed. By five to ten they were all gathered in a briefing area just behind the main Grandstand for the Parade with other uniformed Officers and the strong team of Bomb squad Officers led by Lieutenant Ted Jarvis. A balding man of around fifty, the man knew all there was to know about explosives. He was well respected and renowned and had won several medals for bravery in his career. He stood before them now and shouting for quiet, he started the briefing.

"Ok gentlemen. Thank you for your prompt arrival. As you have been briefed already there has been a last minute bomb threat made for the Parade due to start in just over two hours from now. We believe from the context of the note that was received, that the perpetrator will try to infiltrate the Parade somehow and that if he is going to plant a device anywhere it will be among the participants rather than the crowd. HOWEVER, as that's just a hunch, we have to cover all the bases. Myself and Lieutenant Stone here will coordinate with you all via walkie talkie from here behind the main Grandstand. You will each be assigned a section of the route and it will be your responsibility to keep your eyes peeled and your ears open. You will each check in with us at ten minute intervals. If you forget to check in and do NOT, we WILL assume your position has been compromised and will react accordingly so gentleman first rule of engagement today. DO NOT forget to check in!"

Norm Haseejian raised his hand and Ted Jarvis frowned and stopped the briefing for a moment.

"Yes Haseejian?"

"Sorry for interrupting Jarvis but I was just wondering if we feel some of the participants, like say the Irish dancing girls are acting suspiciously, should we carry out a quick body search ... Just in case you know?"

Steve giggled briefly at Haseejian's funny suggestion before Mike once more sobered him with a glare but there was other snickering coming from a large section of the gathered officers. Jarvis silenced them quickly and spoke seriously.

"I'm glad you find this amusing Haseejian. If you see anything suspicious, all you are being asked to do is to call it into us and I will get one of my " highly trained" men in to check it out. You of all people are NOT allowed perform body searches of any kind ... And that goes for you too Keller!" he added much to Steve's disgust.

"Hey what are you picking on me for? I didn't say anything."

Mike turned to his disgruntled partner and swatted him playfully before answering the question for his old friend Jarvis.

"Because you laughed at his suggestion Buddy boy ...That's why!"

The briefing then continued as Steve scowled at being compared to Norm.

"As I was saying before that untimely AND unnecessary interruption, your main role today is to be extra eyes and ears on the ground for us. WE have special suits and training. If you see a device DO NOT, repeat DO NOT attempt to move it or disable it in anyway, is that understood? You call it in, you evacuate the surrounding area ASAP and you move AWAY and leave the rest to us. Now any questions?"

Mike had once more turned to stare unnervingly at his partner and Steve shrugged his shoulders and whispered.

"What now?"

"Did you hear that hotshot? No heroics alright? If you spot anything you alert the bomb squad and you haul your duff out of there. Got it?"

Steve smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. No heroics. I got it, ok?"

Haseejian again then raised his hand but Steve was extra careful not to react this time.

"Haseejian! I want SERIOUS questions please?"

"This is a serious one, honest. How are we going to check the crowds with so many people? I mean what exactly are we looking for?"

"We're looking for unattended bags, anyone acting suspiciously or in the case of the Floats, physical devices most likely concealed on the undercarriage. All floats will have been fully inspected by me and my men at the start of the Parade but there's every chance as they pass by that someone can surreptitiously add a device along the route. Be vigilant but most importantly stay safe! If in doubt move out! Understood?"

Bill Tanner put up a hand next.

"Jarvis, how much are the public being told?"

"Good question Bill. Nothing that will cause panic. With any luck this is just a hoax. There'll be a safety announcement at the beginning of the Parade for people to be vigilant and report unattended bags. The trash cans have been sealed along the route to avoid a device being left in one. Here are the maps of the route and your assigned areas. Be careful out there and keep in touch. Watch the crowd for anything suspicious. These guys have been known to come and watch their handiwork. Now let's get out there and good luck!"

Jarvis dismissed the briefing and each of the Officers were handed a map and a walkie talkie. Mike looked over Steve's shoulder at his map and frowned as he saw that Steve's assigned area was a lot further along than where he would be stationed.

"You be careful Buddy boy and don't get distracted by all those pretty girls ..."

"Who me? " Steve asked in all innocence as he ducked a well aimed swat for his answer.

"Wiseguy! I mean it ... Don't take any risks ..."

"Mike you worry too much, you know that? You're going to give yourself an ulcer. I'll see you later."

"An ulcer he says! " Mike repeated to himself as he watched his partner leave but something about this Parade was making him feel uneasy.

He only hoped that it did turn out to be a hoax. As Steve left the Grandstand area a voice called his name.

"Keller? Oh my God! Steve Keller is that you?"

Steve turned and saw an officer attired in a full bomb suit. For a minute he didn't recognize the face completely but after a few seconds he smiled and came toward the other man and spoke in amazement.

"Rollins? Pete Rollins? Man is this where you ended up? The Bomb Squad?"

"Well after you made Assistant Inspector and left for Vice, I decided to try a new career angle myself. Those black and white patrols can get a bit tedious after a while. I guess I needed a little more excitement, huh?"

"Well you can't get any more exciting than the Bomb Squad, that's for sure. Wow, it's good to see you. How long has it been, huh? Five years?"

"Yeah, about that I think. You still in Vice? "

"No I went to Homicide about two and a half years ago. Say we must meet up for lunch sometime huh? Talk about old times in the Academy."

"Sounds good Steve. Ok, well we better take up our positions. Good seeing you."

"Yeah you too ..."

Steve headed for his assigned area and took a quick look around. People were starting to gather along the barriers but it was fairly quiet but over the next hour and a half it became a different story. The crowds were at least six bodies deep at the railings and it was hard to keep tabs on everyone. Mike was now checking in with him every five minutes and it was starting to take on Steve's last nerve. The walkie talkie burst into life again for the eight time in the last half hour.

"Steve? You see anything yet?"

Steve shook his head and pressed the talk button.

"NO MIKE! Nothing yet. Am I not supposed to be checking in with you and not the other way around?"

"Ok, ok keep your hair on hotshot. I was just checking on you that's all."

"Look Mike, I can't concentrate if you're going to keep talking to me on this thing every few ..."

Steve stopped talking as he suddenly saw a white carrier bag abandoned by the front of the barrier.

"STEVE? What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

Mike's voice was laced with concern as Steve stopped talking as he walked towards the barrier .

"Hold on Mike. I've got to check something out for a minute."

"Check something out? What is it? STEVE? "

Steve walked towards the barrier and just as he got there an elderly lady turned and picked up the bag and walked off. Steve sighed nervously and spoke back into the walkie talkie.

"It's alright. Just a false alarm."

Steve couldn't help chuckling as he heard Mike's rant come through the walkie talkie.

"A false alarm. Well let's hope there isn't too many more of those. You almost put the heart sideways in me! "

"Sorry Mike ..."

Soon the Parade was in full swing and Floats and marching bands were heading past where Steve was positioned. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly. All the intense watching was draining. He surveyed along the crowd and the ground and cast another swift look around at the passing baton twirlers and musicians and then walked towards the float that was made up like a pirate ship and as it passed by, he bent down and checked beneath it. Thankfully there was nothing there. It was the seventh one he had checked and so far everything had gone smoothly and without trouble. The other officers had called in a couple of false alarms too and by now Mike's nerves were on edge. Steve had heard his frantic voice several times over the airwaves and knew the task was taking its toll on the older man. Switching the button once more on the walkie talkie he checked in as he was expected to .

"Still all clear here Mike. How are you holding up?"

"Don't you worry about how I'm holding up ..." Mike ranted from the walkie talkie and Steve chuckled at the remark.

"Sorry ... I was just checking on you that's all ..." he joked , repeating Mike's earlier phrase and then laughed as Mike responded.

"Funny guy, you just keep those eyes of yours on a swivel, ok?"

"Ok, will do ..."

Steve walked further over towards the far side of the street as another section of the Parade approached his position. Steve could see the end of the Parade now. From what he could make out there was one more marching band and two more floats left to come. He felt relieved that it was nearly over. Scanning the crowd, he spotted a blonde haired man with a binoculars over to his left but the strange part was the binoculars seemed to be pointed straight at HIM. He studied the young man for several seconds and noticed that he then turned to look through the lenses at the coming float which was decorated in the shape of a Dragon. The man stood out to Steve but he wasn't sure why. He contemplated calling it in but wondered if he was just being paranoid. He had better investigate it more first. He headed towards the barrier but collided with a twirling dancer as he did.

"Oh excuse me Ma'am ..." he apologized but when he looked up the guy had disappeared.

He scanned the crowd for signs of him and on seeing none, he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Talking into the walkie talkie he spoke at a quick rate as he headed purposefully back the way he came, towards the Dragon shaped Float.

"Mike? I need all officers in the vicinity of my position to look out for a male Caucasian approximately five foot ten, blonde hair, wearing a bright yellow bomber jacket and carrying binoculars. He was acting suspiciously over here Mike. I'm just going to check something out over here that he was looking at."

Steve realized the irony of the "bomber " jacket remark after he had said it, but something about the young man just hadn't sat right with him.

Mike heard the description and sent it out over the wire but quickly returned to the radio and Steve.

"Be careful Steve. What are you looking at?"

Steve didn't answer. He stopped the Float from progressing with a display of his badge and requested the people get off it and stand to the side. The marching band continued passed him and Steve got down on his haunches and studied the underside of the Float carefully. Checking down one side he then hurried around to check the front part and as he bent down he saw the black box and wires glaring straight at him. He swallowed hard and then yelled into the Walkie Talkie.

"MIKE! I'VE FOUND IT! It's on the Dragon shaped Float. Repeat it's on the Dragon shaped Float. I need this area evacuated NOW! "

Mike's heart skipped a beat as Steve's voice came over the walkie talkie. He alerted Jarvis and his team and then sent extra officers towards his partner to assist before finally heading that way himself. Steve pushed the crowd back and moved everyone back as far as he could without assistance.. Then getting down on his back he slid in under the device to check for a timer. When he spotted it he swallowed even harder.

"MIKE! This thing is on a timer. Looks like it's going off in four minutes. I need HELP here now Mike.

" It's on its way Steve. Hold on."

Mike spoke breathlessly into the walkie talkie as he approached the scene hastily and then froze as he saw Steve under the Float inspecting the device in the distance.

"STEVE! What do you think you're doing? Get your duff out of there NOW."

Steve didn't have to be told twice and slid quickly back out from under the Float and ran towards where Jarvis and Mike were approaching. The newly arrived officers began pushing the crowds back to a safe distance as Jarvis questioned Steve about the bomb.

"Did you get a good look at it Keller?"

"Yeah pretty much. There's a canister of some kind and lots of wires in a black steel casing and a timer ticking down from four minutes."

"How big was the canister and was it filled with liquid?

" About so big and yeah, filled with fluid."Steve explained, showing Jarvis the size of the box with his hands.

"Sounds fairly small. Shouldn't be too big a blast if we get all the people clear. There's not enough time to defuse it safely. Better to let it blow and keep the area clear. Get behind those cars." Jarvis stated, pointing to two newly arrived patrol cars now blocking the road at a safe distance.

Mike and Steve did as they were told and ran for the cars, ducking down behind them as Steve checked his watch and ran a nervous hand through his hair. The area was being cleared quickly much to his relief and there was an influx now of Officers and Bomb Squad members now milling around on the periphery. Jarvis joined them and watched the scene anxiously. Steve was at the front of the car and above the excitement he heard something.

"Hey Mike do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Steve stood up a little and scanned the area and to his horror from the side barrier not far from the float he saw a young boy of about four years of age wandering on his own, crying his heart out, obviously having been separated from his family in the hasty evacuation.

"Oh my God Mike! There's a kid out there!" he yelled and then without a further thought for his own safety, Steve bolted out towards the boy as Mike yelled in terror after him.

"STEVE! Get back HERE! It's gonna blow at any minute. "

Mike stood up but Jarvis pulled him back down. What happened next felt like it happened in slow motion. Steve scooped the kid up and ran back towards Mike as fast as his legs would take him. Rollins had arrived on the scene in his bomb suit and saw Steve's daring, selfless rescue. Knowing the bomb was about to go off he hurried towards Steve and the child and threw himself around them as they neared safety and just as he did, the bomb went off. The explosion rocked the street and sent the two men flying, bashing into the side of the patrol car as they did. Mike felt their impact on the other side of the vehicle they were ducked behind and as the debris stopped falling, he raced around the other side with Jarvis to check on them. He felt his heart beating erratically as he saw Rollins sprawled on top of his partner in a heap in front of the car. They were conscious, as loud groans of pain erupted from the mass of bodies and the high pitched screams of a small child added to the mix.

"STEVE!" Mike yelled as he reached them.

Jarvis checked Rollins and saw him writhing in intense pain. Very carefully easing the young man over onto his back, he carefully called for medical assistance over the walkie talkie. As Rollins was rolled away, they found Steve underneath, shielding the young boy with his own body. He looked dazed and like Rollins, he appeared to be in pain and was holding the left side of his head with his right hand and was visibly shaking from the shock. The young boy seemed unhurt except he was screaming hysterically. Extricating him from under Steve, other officers arrived and covered him with a blanket and stayed with him until the medics arrived. Mike moved in towards Steve and spoke as calmly as he could under the circumstances.

"Steve take it easy. Lie still now until the medics arrive"

But Steve was squirming and yelling.

"Oh my head Mike ... Hurts ... My ear ... and my shoulder ... Ohhhh! ..."

" Alright, alright ... Steve you've got to stay STILL. "

A blonde woman pushed her way through the police cordon, screaming hysterically.

"NICK? That's my baby ..."

She was escorted over to be with her son and as she reached him she threw her arms around him sobbing and he cried on her shoulder.

"Mommy, mommy ... "

Steve's earlier words filtered through the panic Mike was feeling and then the older man noticed that not only was Steve holding the side of his head but his left ear too. He swallowed hard, remembering his own past problems in that regard and gently lifted Steve's hand away from his ear and saw a small trickle of blood seeping from it. He sucked in a deep breath and spoke purposefully.

"Steve, can you hear me?"

Another worrying groan of pain erupted from his partner as he stammered shakily.

"WHAT? ..."

Mike frowned as his worst fears were confirmed as he leaned towards Steve's right ear and repeated his first question louder.

"STEVE? CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Steve seemed to grasp some of that but shaking his head he spoke painfully.

"Not so good ... My ears are ringing and that one's really sore Mike..." he added pointing to his left one.

Before he could say anything else several paramedics arrived on the scene and both men and the boy were quickly assessed and taken off in ambulances at high speed towards San Francisco General. Several hours later Mike jumped up as a Doctor approached him.

"How is he Doc? "

"Well your partner is a very lucky young man Lieutenant. The bomb suit that Pete Rollins was wearing took the brunt of the blast so that your partner didn't suffer any internal injuries from the blast but in the forward motion he appears to have struck his head and shoulder off the car. He has a moderate concussion and a hairline fracture to his collarbone.

" What about his hearing Doc? He couldn't hear and his ear was bleeding?" Mike asked anxiously.

"Yes, the noise of the explosion caused some perforation of his left eardrum and he's going to have some slight tinnitus for several hours yet but the damage done was minimal. The perforation is only small so we're hopeful that his hearing should vastly improve over the next forty eight hours and when the eardrum fully heals in a week or two he should have perfect hearing restored. We'll monitor the situation carefully though rest assured. He's also suffering from slight blast trauma which is causing him to shake and be quite restless. That's perfectly normal I'm afraid and will settle down after a while. We're just getting him settled into a room now so you'll be able to see him soon. "

"Ok, thanks Doc. I appreciate all you're doing for him." Mike said and as he watched the ER Doctor leave he slumped back into his waiting room chair feeling suddenly exhausted but very relieved and thankful for the actions of Pete Rollins.

After sitting there for several seconds he looked up and saw Ted Jarvis approaching. Standing up he rushed to greet him.

"Ted? How's Rollins?"

Ted smiled weakly and Mike felt that the other man's face mirrored his own.

"He's going to be ok. The suit saved him more or less. He has some minor injuries. A couple of fractured ribs, a concussion and some fairly hefty bruises. He's going to be sore as hell ... but he'll be ok."

"Any news on the kid, Ted?"

"He's fine. Our boys took the brunt of the blast. He's traumatized of course and very shook but he's not seriously hurt physically. He apparently got separated from his mother during the evacuation ... How's Steve?"

"Ok ... Well as he can be. Fractured collarbone, moderate concussion, some blast trauma and a perforated eardrum but they're confident he'll make a full recovery thanks to Pete's actions."

"Damn it Mike! It could have ended up a lot worse out there today. "

Mike squeezed Ted's shoulder.

"Yes I know. Those boys are going to turn us grey with worry one of these days Ted. You DO know that don't you? " he teased as Jarvis chuckled.

"Yeah, you got that right. When I saw your partner running out there after that kid ... And then Rollins ... "

Jarvis rubbed a tired hand over his face and Mike sympathized.

"Tell me about it. Of all the stupid but ... selfless things to do ... Your man saved mine though. No doubt about that but between them they saved the boy. I guess we had better not give them too hard a time, huh?"

"True, but we can let them sweat for a bit. I'm getting way too old for frights like that Mike. But ... you can't fault their courage. "

Mike chuckled and then nodded his head but then looked up as the Doctor came and beckoned Mike to follow him.

Mike entered room 52 and sucked in a deep breath. Steve was lying on his back propped up by a couple of pillows. He had a hefty bandage over his left ear and some minor bruises covering his left temple. His left shoulder was strapped in a tight sling and the usual drips were attached and feeding in vital fluids. Steve's good hand lay down at his right side and was visibly shaking and his eyes were closed but his features were pinched in a pained expression. The Doctor beckoned Mike to sit to his patient's right.

"He'll have a better chance of hearing you on that side for now."

Mike sat and grasped the young man's right hand and felt the trembling even more pronounced as a result. The touch caused Steve to open his eyes and seeing Mike he at first looked relieved and then the expression turned to one of uncertainty.

"Mike ... I can't hear too good ... and I can't seem to stop shaking."

"I know ... But don't worry. The Doc says you'll make a full recovery."

He spoke in a raised tone for Steve's benefit and after several seconds Steve seemed to process what he said and half smiled.

"Mike? What happened exactly? I'm a little fuzzy on the details ..."

"Well what DO you remember?"

Steve seemed to think for a minute or two then responded.

"I remember ... the boy ... Dear God is he ok? ..."

Mike quelled the young man's panic with a timely interruption.

"Take it easy ... He's fine ... Just fine ..."

Steve sighed heavily and then continued.

I grabbed the boy and ran back towards you but something hit me ... like a freight train and then I got slammed into the side of the car. After that everything's a little fuzzy. I think I remember you yelling at me ..."

Mike smiled and interrupted again.

"Don't worry I wasn't yelling AT you. I was yelling because you couldn't hear me. "

"Oh ... Well what hit me? Was that the blast?"

"No that was Pete Rollins from the Bomb Squad. He rushed out and covered you and the boy. The suit he was wearing took the brunt of the blast. He saved both your lives, that's for sure."

Steve's face fell as Mike's words gradually filtered through the loud ringing in his ears.

"Oh God ... Is Pete ok? He's not ..."

"... No, he's a little roughed up like you but he's going to be fine too though. Oh and Haseejian and Tanner caught the suspect just like you described. He was our bomber alright. He was caught with an interesting rucksack full of Bomb making equipment. He was obviously planning on observing his handiwork. "

Steve smiled at that news.

"What was his beef?"

"Disgruntled ex employee of the City. Thought he'd get revenge at the City's expense. He'll go down for it though. He won't be making any more bombs for quite some time. "

Steve shifted uncomfortably in his bed and then added humorously.

"Go ahead ..."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're dying to give out to me for my " foolhardy stunt" right? Well go ahead. I'd rather get it over with now rather than later. I know it was crazy but ... when I saw that kid ... I ... I just couldn't let him ... I mean I had to try and save him Mike. "

"I know ... AND you're right. I should stuff your head in your pocket for that stunt you pulled. But ... I'm not going to ... because ... because I'm too proud of you Buddy boy ..."

Steve heard Mike's voice break slightly and felt Mike's grip on his hand tighten. He watched Mike silently not sure if he could trust his own voice to answer for several seconds. Then deciding to break the awkward moment he added mischievously.

"Hey Mike? Next year, can I take St. Patrick's Day OFF ... I don't want to be anywhere NEAR that Parade next year. I think I'm jinxed where this day is concerned. "

Mike laughed and added.

"Sure, actually I think I'll join you."

The two men laughed, Steve more carefully as the laughter jostled his sore shoulder. The two men were just grateful that everyone concerned was going to be ok, as Mike reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small green teddy bear with "Get well soon" written on its stomach.

"A little present from the guys ..."

"Aw Man ... " Steve groaned as he took it and studied it and then laughed tentatively again.

"You know Mike I know a little four year old boy who will appreciate this a lot more than me ... You think you could give it to him for me?"

"I think you should wait until you're feeling better and give it to him yourself Steve. "

"Yeah ... Yeah maybe me and Pete should give it to him together, huh? What do you think?"

"Good idea Buddy boy ... I think that's a swell idea."

Mike sat back and felt lucky to still have his young partner alive and not in too bad a way and was also relieved that there had been no fatalities and that the culprit had been brought to justice. All in all not a bad day's work. Maybe there WAS a hint of luck attached to this particular day after all he thought as he smiled over proudly at his partner.

 **The End**


End file.
